Voeux exaucés
by Alodis
Summary: A cet instant tu savais que plus jamais tu ne connaitrais d'orages et la solitude. Huddy. One shot.


Auteur : £ly

Genre : Guimauve nan ?

Résumé : A cet instant tu avais enfin compris..

Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Bonne lecture.

Quand elle apparut derrière ta porte, tu ne savais pas ce qui suivrait. Tu doutais de toi et ne savais quelle attitude adoptée avec elle.

Tu t'écartais pour la laisser entrer, détaillant sa fine silhouette au passage. Elle semblait éreintée de cette journée. Et toi tu la contemplais encore et encore. Ne te lassant jamais de poser tes yeux sur son corps. Tu refermas la porte. Elle était là. Juste devant toi, se perdant dans le bleu limpide de tes yeux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était là pour ça.

Et toi paralysé, tu la vis s'approcher dangereusement, si près que tout ton corps refusé de bouger.

Tes yeux se fermèrent quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Un doux frisson parcoura ton corps. Une chaleur unique prit possession de toi, et tu l'as laissé t'envahir. Tu sentais son cœur battre si fort, à la même cadence que le tien. Instinctivement tu l'attira à toi et accentua le baiser qui devint passionné. Elle passa ses bras autour de ta nuque et toi dans son dos. Doucement tu brisas la barrière et dans une danse envoûtée et sensuelle, vos langues commèrent la danse. Chacun de vous deux voulait le contrôle. Elle descendit ses mains et les passa sous ton tee shirt qu'elle t'enleva sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Te retrouvant torse nu. Aussi tu lui défit sa veste. Et commença à déboutonner son chemisier en partant du haut. A chaque bouton défait, tu caressais sa peau dévoilée.

Sans détacher vos lèvres elle recula t'entraînant avec elle vers ta chambre. Le dernier bouton de son chemisier tu venais de lui faire sa fête, il tomba à terre. Tu la fit basculer sur le lit et fit glisser doucement la fermeture de sa jupe. Sa respiration était courte, comme la tienne. Le désir s'était insinuer en vous, sauvage. Pendant que tu faisais glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes, tu la regardais, tu ne vis que l'expression de ton propre regard. Elle était si belle ainsi, dénudée, offerte à tes caresses, t'offrant son corps tout entier. Tu revins vers elle reprendre possession de sa bouche, scellant vos lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. A son tour, elle prit le contrôle en se mettant au dessus. Tu voyais, elle tremblait de désir, impatiente d'assouvir cette immense envie de toi.

Elle retira ta ceinture et déboutonna ton pantalon qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps a faire valser avec vos autres vêtements.

Ce n'était que du sexe, les termes du contrat vous les aviez décidé. Cependant en cet instant dans ton esprit tout changea.

Traçant des sillons dorés invisibles sur sa peau satinée en découvrant les courbes de ce corps que tu as désiré posséder un élan de sentiments te transperça. Les termes avaient changés pour toi. A présent tu voulais plus que cette relation basée sur le sexe. Les sentiments trouvèrent une place dans ton cœur et ton esprit envers cette femme. Cette femme si forte et fragile en même temps.

Elle te fit subir de brûlantes caresses, auxquelles tu te soumettais. Tu ne pouvais la repousser, elle t'attirait, te paralysait, te rendait fou d'amour. Ce mot tu l'avais enfin compris, et enfin éprouvé. Vos sous-vêtements ne vous étaient d'aucunes utilités. Ils prirent le même chemin que tous les autres.

Haletante, dans un souffle, impatiente, elle te pria de prendre son corps. Ce qui tu fis.

Tu découvris le sommet du plaisir, ce que tu n'avais touché avant elle. Tu lui fit atteindre le 7ème ciel dans un baiser.

Retombant à coté de son corps tremblant, marqué encore de tes caresses et baisers, tu soupira de satisfaction. Elle vint se blottir dans tes bras, geste d'affection autorisé. Tu étais bien là, à ce moment. Sa tête reposant sur ton torse, tu dégagea une mèche lui cachant le visage. Tu murmura à son oreille trois mots. Ces mêmes trois mots que tu avais juré de ne jamais prononcé. Ne jamais dire jamais.

Un sourire vint étiré ses lèvres, elle te sourit tendrement. Alors tu savais que plus jamais tu ne connaîtrais les orages et la solitude.

Elle te répondit avec ses mots, ce fut la sincérité même émanant de sa bouche qui te toucha au plus profond de ton cœur. Ses yeux accrochés au tiens.

Et pour la rassurer, tu ne put t'empêcher de lui redire.

Dans l'appartement, ta voix rauque se fit entendre. « Je t'aime Lisa » furent les mots que tu prononça pour la deuxième fois.

Tous les deux vous saviez que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois…

FIN

Z'avez aimé ?


End file.
